<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Chosen Heart by Teenfreaker</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29701296">Chosen Heart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teenfreaker/pseuds/Teenfreaker'>Teenfreaker</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mudslides, Rainbows and Hearts [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bisexual Obi-Wan Kenobi, Clonecest, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mando'a Language (Star Wars), Mentioned 501st Legion (Star Wars), Mentioned Anakin Skywalker, Minor Boil/Waxer (Star Wars), Obi-Wan Kenobi Gets a Hug, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Protective CC-2224 | Cody, codywan - Freeform, the Force approves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:34:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,501</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29701296</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teenfreaker/pseuds/Teenfreaker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I think we’ve both been dancing, so to speak, around our feelings for some time. At least I know I have.” Cody was shocked. He had expected discussing tactics, not what seemed to be shaping into a heartfelt confession. </p><p>Obi-wan and Cody has been dancing around each other for some time. It seems now is the time to act upon their mutual feelings. Although.. they really didn’t expect to run into Waxer and Boil on the way.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Boil/Waxer (Star Wars), CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi &amp; Mace Windu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mudslides, Rainbows and Hearts [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2182788</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>81</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Chosen Heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>As English is my second language, I apologize for any possible grammatical errors. I also apologize if I got the Mando’a wrong, as I haven’t had the time to delve into it more. </p><p>May The Force Be With You ✨</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been difficult, more so than usual. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Cody was more than tired, exhausted really. They had only just separated from the 501st after ensuring their safety, and the republics foothold, on a small mid-rim planet. A constant downpour and bad terrain had made progression difficult, and even more so when several of the men became injured. While Cody hadn’t spend a lot of time with Fives, he knew it had shook all members of Torrent Company to see him so weak and lifeless. </p><p>Thankfully, the 212th had arrived during the final stages of the storm, and then immediately deployed all medics to assist the 501st, and as many men as needed to ensure the foothold, Cody and his General among them. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>And now? Why was he standing in a haze of his own, while he should be listening to his own general and General Windu discussing the mission, and subsequently the state of both the 501st and 212th. The answer was made clear to Cody when he looked at Ob- his general, and saw the man sending a small, but genuine, smile his way. <br/>
He had saved him, Obi-wan had saved him from a native creature, more interested in ripping Cody and his men apart, than being tamed. Only, the general had stepped in, and used the force to tame the creatures, and saving the men, including Cody. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Well done, Obi-wan, you not only secured a foothold for the Republic, but did so with minimal losses” Cody heard General Windu say.</p><p>It wasn’t often the man made a conscious effort to praise, although Cody didn’t question that the General was a kind man. Ponds had spoken kindly and respectfully of his General to Cody and the rest of their batchmates more than once, cementing the belief, that General Windu was a fair and kind man, unafraid of risking his hide for his men, earning even more respect for doing so.</p><p>“And Obi-wan? Give my regards and praise to young Skywalker as well.” The words shook Cody out of his haze, and he once again focused on the holo of General Windu. “He handled himself and his men extremely well, given circumstances, and has proven he was more than ready for command.” While it was no secret, not even amongst most of the <em>Vode, </em>that Windu and Skywalker didn’t always agree or get along, there was certainly mutual respect and understanding between them, evident in the Masters tone. <br/>
<br/>
But it was Obi-wan’s, when had he become Obi-wan and not general?, smile that captured Cody’s attention. It was a genuine smile, one seen lesser and lesser as the war progressed, especially if his men had been injured or compromised, and it seemed this extended to the 501st as well. Not that it surprised Cody. General Skywalker was, after all, once his own Generals <em>Ad, </em>and so the protective streak extending to the young mans troops wasn’t all that surprising. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“May the force be with you as well, Mace” Having zoned again, Cody caught the last of the holotransmission between the two generals, and saw the blue image flicker, then disappear. They were now nearly alone on the bridge, most of the men resting, and only the troopers on the night rotation around. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Would you join me Cody? I would like to speak with you” Obi-wan asked and gestures to the doors, leading onto the rest of the ship. The words, or perhaps the request, made the back of Cody’s neck sweat. This sounded <em>personal, </em>not professional, and they had already debriefed before the transmission. Well, curiously and perhaps slightly sheepishly, he answered his general “yes sir, lead the way”. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>they walked the halls of the ship in comfortable silence, with an air of anticipation surrounding them. They crossed paths with a few troopers, most noticeably Waxer and Boil stumbling out from one of the refreshers. And hadn’t that brought embarrassed smiles and blushing all around? While most of the <em>Vode </em>participated in a little fun and fraternization with each other, which most generals knew, most generals didn’t know about some of the <em>Vode </em>marrying each other, speaking the <em>Riduurrok. </em>Although it did seem like their general wasn’t surprised seeing Waxer and Boil together, or that they quickly stammered out an apology, only to rush down the hall, towards then on-board barracks. Hell, the General even smirked at them. Smirked! Suddenly Cody found himself more worried and at ease at the same time. How was that even possible? <br/>
<br/>
</p><p><br/>
Obi-wan was nervous, he had come to understand his feelings towards his commander as more than that of comrades or friends. Rather it seemed his heart had decided to beat faster around the other man. To Obi-wan it seemed like even the force wanted them together, like it was dancing and singing around them whenever they spend even a small amount of time together. And so, he had decided to act, not wanting the war to steal away any chance the two of them might have.</p><p>He wasn’t a fool, nor was he blind. He knew about Codys feelings towards him, and recognized them being the same as his own. But it wasn’t just the force or his instincts telling him. It was the small gestures, the cup of tea Cody would bring along with his own cup of a caf, when they were discussing tactics, or briefing a mission. It was the way Cody would ensure his health after every mission, ask him how he was doing, ensuring he got food when deployed. The man was not only kind on the eyes, being incredibly handsome, he was kind in the ways of the heart and soul, and it showed through every single action the man made, whether he was giving orders or helping a man of the ground and escorting him to the medics. It hadn’t taken long before he had claimed a small piece of Obi-wans heart, the size of which, had only grown over time.</p><p>When they finally reached Obi-wan’s quarters, it took ably a moment to open the door, and gesture for Cody to enter. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>They were both nervous, this made specially clear once Cody’s helmet came off, only to be placed on the small desk, sending a metallic <em>clang </em>outinto the quiet of the room. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“You wanted to speak, General?” The words nearly took Obi-wan by surprise, only for him to quickly wanting to assure Cody that nothing was the matter. “I think it would be best to drop the formalities, Cody.” Obi-wan said, and sighed before choosing his next words, <em>carefully. </em><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“I think we’ve both been dancing, so to speak, around our feelings for some time. At least I know I have.” Cody was shocked. He had expected discussing tactics, not what seemed to be shaping into a heartfelt confession. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“I.. I’ve come to care for you a great deal Cody, and not only as a friend. At the risk of sounding rather cliché, or even completely lovestruck. You..” Obi-wan hesitated on his next words. While they could certainly go back to comrades and friends, perhaps after a period of embarrassed adjustment, there would be absolutely no going back if he uttered these next words. Obi-wan looked at Cody, and nearly took a step back from the look on the mans face. Pure hopefulness and infatuation, mixed with a slight bit of apprehension, shone as bright as stars in Cody’s eyes. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“You have made yourself a home in my heart, Cody. I didn’t realize until recently, but it seems my heart has found a place with yours as well. Cody, I care for you, you have made my life infinitely better and our battles easier to fight, simply by being apart of my life. I know there’s going to be issues of rank, and I never want you to feel as if you have no choice, or feel like I demand this of you in any way.” Obi-wan breathed, looked up and- </p><p>Lips, soft and plumb, found his own in a bruising kiss, only to pull away to show the embarrassed and sheepish face of his hearts chosen. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“I’m sorry Gene..- Obi-wan, I don’t..” Obi-wan spend only mere fractions of a second enjoying the sheepish look on Cody’s face, the slight blush on his cheeks, undeniably resurfacing on his own cheeks just as well.</p><p>He reached.. </p><p><br/>
And firmly grasped the back of Cody’s neck, only to drag his lips back to his own with clear-cut confidence and intention. The kiss quickly became impassioned, and their hands found their way unto each other. Obi-wan’s hands quickly finding gaps in armor to grasp, and Cody’s own finding a home each, one in reddish hair and the other on Obi-wans waist.  <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>And in between kisses, bated on quick and happy breaths, Cody could only reply with a single repeated word. <em><b>Cyare. <br/>
</b></em><b></b></p><p> </p><p>And as they kissed, the force seemed to sing and dance in earnest around them. Showing it’s joy in one of its children having found such love in an equal. </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I really adore Codywan, but Waxer and Boil essentially being little shits? I’m just as much for that. Honestly, those two might end up getting something for themselves by this rate, especially after re-watching the Ryloth episodes with Numa.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>